


The Fairies' Tales

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Middle Ages, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: Requests from my tumblr are now up for your enjoyment!





	1. Kisses and Swords

Kinana had escaped once again, and she was to see the gladiator she laid eyes on that first day she was brought into slavery. He was brave and strong, and his muscles left little to the imagination. His shirts were tight around his taut abdomen, and even his armor was fitted to his rippling physique.

Kinana sighed softly and rested her arms on the rigid stone balcony. His name was Cobra, and today he was making target practice with apples and a bow and arrow. His arms pulled back and fired the arrow to on top of his assistant's head, and he pumped his fist slightly when he hit the apple right into the tree.

But what most amazed Kinana about the man was that he didn't have a care in the world. With a slight smirk he sliced up lions with one single swipe, and he conquered his opponents and had them begging for mercy as he pointed his sword directly at them. But his hubris seemed to be that whenever he rode a chariot, he would become sick quite quickly. Kinana had heard of the other warriors that had the same curse, but had yet to see any of them.

Cobra looked up to the rafters where she was sitting with a lazy look and lifted a hand in greeting. Shocked, she wiggled her fingers back with a smile. He looked at her!

"Kinana! What are you doing out here?" her master exclaimed from behind her and began to yank on the girl's purple hair.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to see him again!" Kinana cowered and covered her face with her hands.

"I'll make sure you never come up to this place ever again!" the woman yelled as pulled a knife from her robes and held it menacingly over Kinana's feet.

"Please, no!" Kinana shouted and braced herself for the pain that was coming. This was it. Her feet were to be gone forever, and that was the end of seeing the handsome gladiator that she admired. She shut her eyes and tensed her body, ready for the agony.

But the gladiator had a different idea. Cobra was at Kinana's side with a hand on the knife blade that her master was due to push down on her feet.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Cobra told the woman gruffly, "but I will put a claim on that slave you have there."

Kinana opened her eyes and saw that Cobra was defending her. His hand holding the blade ease now gushing with blood, and her eyes widened at the liquid streaming down his arm.

"What do you mean? She's my slave! If I want her feet to be gone, I can do that!" the slave owner said to Cobra, drawing the blade back into the sheath when she saw how much blood she was drawing from the famed victor's hand.

"With all due respect," Cobra grasped his hand and bit down on the words sarcastically, "you don't seem to be taking care of the slaves, especially this one. I'll take her and teach her some good lessons. How much do you want for her?"

"Very well. I disliked her anyway. Good luck with this brat. I will be taking my 100 aureus now," the old woman held out her hand grumpily, and Cobra handed the money to her. The woman then turned around and walked away.

"Figures," Cobra said, and Kinana got up to help him with his hand. She ripped a piece of cloth from her pant leg and wrapped it around his hand.

They sat in silence then, the wind blowing against them and lifting Kinana's hair into the breeze. Her natural scent of violets blew into Cobra's nose, and that is when he noticed the green of her eyes for the first time. Emerald green, they were, and they were so bright that it shocked him into staring at her lovely face for several seconds.

"Thank you for saving me," Kinana said after a few moments, dipping her head low. He was her master now. It would be imperative to be respectful.

"It's not a big deal," Cobra tsked and stood up, grasping his hurt hand.

"Oh, but it is! You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?"

"Lemme ask you this. Would you do the same if it were me?" Cobra asked, crossing his arms over his shoulders.

"Of course! I would definitely save your life, my lord," she told him, and he barked out a laugh.

"Don't call me that again. You can call me Erik," he said with a soft bite to his words, and his fingertips with his good hand grazed her jaw. To Kinana, it felt like little sparks were in his fingers, and she relished in the moment as he stared into her eyes.

Green on brown, they stared at each other. A smile here, a gaze there, and an attraction blooming in the blustery air. Slowly, they inched towards each other with uncertainty and their lips met in a lustful way. Their teeth clacked and their tongues collided, and heat pooled in both of their bellies. Kinana bit down on Cobra's bottom lip and he responded with a sharp growl that made the heat pool in Kinana's stomach even faster.

When they broke apart, Kinana smiled at her friend, and Cobra even managed a small upturn of his lips.

"Let's go home," Cobra said to Kinana, and he grabbed her hand and began to walk with her.

"Yes, Erik."


	2. Thieves and Stowaways

Yukino Aguria was not a woman to be messed with. Despite her cute looks, the short woman could cut you with a second's notice and leave your head on a mantle for her own enjoyment. She was ruthless as all hell, and if one ever insulted her or her sister, her sword would go up your throat and through your skull before you even said a second sentence about her being 'soft'.

That morning, Yukino had found a boat and put her foot on it to test it. It held up against her weight, and even though she was not a large woman she knew good wood when she saw it. She wobbled slightly, still feeling inebriated from last night's big party. They had only served to save the ale from their old ship, which meant they had to find a new one. And find a new one she had.

"I enjoy this boat," she whispered softly, and then yelled to the rest of the crew to get moving.

"Minerva! Get on course. We don't have time for dilly dallying," she snapped her fingers once with the turn of her wrist, and instantly her crew got into place. They were a ragtag group of all different genders, sexual orientations, and even goals. Natsu Dragneel, her first mate, was in a committed relationship with his girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia, one of the maids. Gray Fullbuster was poly and in a relationship with Juvia Lockser and Loke the Lion both, and boy did they ever have a fun time together. Sting, the trans girl that was Yukino's best friend, loved Minerva like no other, but Minerva still had her doubts about the girl who brought her onto the ship with a fierce attitude and a boot to the ass.

Yukino prided herself on being pansexual which meant that she would reach down someone's pants and be fine with whatever she found, and the person would be marked down as afraid and really horny at the same time.

Yukino hadn't found her person yet. Every pirate on the ship had it's own person, but Yukino hadn't found her own. As she looked across the sea, she knew today would be different. Maybe she would find her person today after all.

"Yes, Your Highness," Minerva answered, turning the boat onto the salty seas. The rest of the crew held everything together. The sails were turned and everything else was kept in ship shape by the maids at the time. The crew members who were doing nothing right then started to clean up along with the maids.

"Your Highness, there has been a disturbance," Sting told her best friend, and whispered into her ear.

"What?" Yukino roared, and everyone covered their ears. "Well, since we're at shore, it will be my turn to investigate it."

"Shit, someone's dead," Natsu muttered to Gray, and the two chuckled into their palms until being silened by Yukino's icy glare.

Stomping her boots loudly, Yukino opened the door to the wine cellar and put her hands behind her back. Today, she was going to find a stowaway on her ship.

And they'd be damned if she didn't kill them.

"Come out now and I will hesitate to kill you," Yukino yelled across the cellar, and soon enough a black head popped up above the barrels.

"Have fun trying. Maybe I'll hesitate to kill you," the man said, hand already on the handle of his sword.

The captain grasped her sword's handle, brandishing it out to see its full length. The man only raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that could only be defined as amusement.

"Really? Your sword is but a dagger, miss," the man told her, and he pulled out his own and stepped forward with a smirk.

"I'm sure your real sword is but a dagger too, sir," Yukino spit, and with a single blow she knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Saucy," the man said with a short wink, and while Yukino was stunned by the man's dark eyes, he picked up his sword and swiped her sleeve off of her left shoulder. Yukino merely blinked as her shirt slid off of her shoulder and showed her left breast. The man looked at the revealed flesh for a moment with a small smile but then turned back to her gaze when he saw that she looked murderous.

"You dare to invalidate me, a queen?" Yukino snarled, and they parried for a few moments before slowing. The man was actually a good swordsman, but he had quite a few things to learn still.

Yes, Yukino was actually a queen. Her best friend, the duchess Sorano, had left the throne to become a pirate years ago. It was only natural that Yukino become the next pirate. Someone else could have that stuffy old throne. She wanted battle and sex.

"I don't care if you're a queen. If you're on my boat, then that means that you're a thief," the man spat on the ground and grinned at Yukino. Once again she was paralyzed for a moment by the man's dark eyes and bright smile, but she would not let herself be swayed. She was a queen after all, and she had a legacy to uphold.

Yukino realized that that morning they had stolen a boat, and they hadn't checked for stowaways. Shit.

The captain thought for a few seconds, sighing before deciding to apologize.

"Sir, I apologize. We took your boat, but we have no intention on giving it back. I have no way to repay you," Yukino told him as she bit her tongue. She didn't want to sound rude, but she really hated apologizing.

"The name is Rogue, miss. And there is a way you can repay me," he grinned and sheathed his blade.

Stepping towards her, Rogue looked quite hungry. Yukino covered up her breast by tying the fabric back together with her hands quickly. Was he going to grope her? Or worse?

Rogue stepped up to Yukino's head and she found that he stood a head taller than her. A light flush covered her sneering face, and she was at conflict with herself. He lowered his lips closer to hers, and slowly but surely inched his way closer to her mouth. Yukino opened her mouth with abandon, getting ready for a kiss from the stowaway.

But at the last second, he turned her head and whispered in her ear. "Let me join your crew, miss," he told her, and she pulled away and slapped him.

"I thought you were about to kiss me!' she flushed, her face full of indignation.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?" Rogue said as he grinned.

"Fine, join my crew. But do not expect to be liked, Rogue," she growled his name with barred teeth. Yukino turned on her heel and headed up the stairs, her hips swaying.

"Oh, believe me, you will be the first to like me," Rogue whispered while watching her retreating form.


	3. Ice Skates and Big Cats

Gray's movements were like a swan's: graceful and beautiful. His leg kicked back in the full grace of the dance and he smiled as he completed the triple axel, if not with a bit of a wobble. With a confident smirk on his face, he skated up to Lucy, his coach.

"How was that?" he asked, his eyes full of arrogance. He knew he did well. Now all she had to do was tell him that.

"You did pretty good, Gray, I'll give you that. But you have to work on that landing," Lucy was now the one to smirk. She had noticed that he wobbled a bit on the landing.

Gray shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched. Usually he would be good on that landing, but today something was on his mind.

"Hello, my gorgeous figure skaters. What are you up to today?" Loke said as he came up behind them, hugging both of their heads to his chest with each arm. The ginger man had an affinity for figure skaters– but just the blonde and dark haired ones.

"Hey, Loke. We were just working on Gray's triple axel," Lucy grinned softly as she shoved his arm off of her head.

Gray did the same and smiled at the man he couldn't get out of his mind. They had their date last night, and he had thought about it when he tried to stick the landing for his triple axel.

"Of course you'll get it right, my love. And you have such a lovely coach, too," Loke purred, stroking Gray's jaw with his fingertips.

Electricity felt like it was in those fingers, and didn't Gray ever know it. The man's slender digits worked gold into everything he did–that's why he was such a good fashion designer. Gray proudly wore his colleague's leotards on the ice during performances… Even if they were a little tight in some places.

"Go show him what you've got, Gray," Lucy cheered, and Gray skated back onto the ice with dignity. Loke grinned and gave Gray a thumbs up and Gray lifted his arms to start the ice dance.

It was time to show his more than a friend what he was made of.


	4. Peppermint and Love Potions

"Amortenia," Professor Dreyar began while stroking his long beard, "is the strongest love potion in the world. It's properties are only evident to the one in love. Miss Lockser," he called to the girl sitting in the back with a smile on her face.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, lifting her head from her hand.

"Come up here, child," the professor told her as he motioned for her to come up in front of the class.

"Yes, professor," she said before hopping off of her chair and making her way to the front.

"Now tell me, what do you smell?" he asked, and Juvia took a deep sniff from the jar it was presented in.

"Juvia smells…ice shavings, and peppermint, and…Oreos?" Juvia's face scrunched up in confusion as she told the class the muggle food.

The class tittered with laughter, and Juvia blushed. Who would ever smell like Oreos?

"Very well, Miss Lockser. And who can tell me why she smells those things?" Makarov stepped around the room with his hands behind his back.

Levy McGarden's hand shot up immediately. "Yes, Miss McGarden," he answers, and her hand goes down instantly.

"It's the smell of her soulmate. The person she is to be with forever," Levy says, softly grinning.

"Correct! 5 points to Ravenclaw," Mr. Makarov says, and Levy pumps a fist in victory.

"But… Juvia does not have a soulmate!" Juvia cries, and the rest of the class turned to look at her.

"Everyone does, Miss Lockser, whether it be romantic or platonic. What you choose to do with this information is your decision. Class dismissed," Makarov stares at Juvia, and the young woman quiets herself. Everyone moved to pack up their bags quickly; there was a trip to Hogsmeade tonight.

Juvia caught up with her friends Lucy and Levy, talking to them as they went to their respective dorms about what treats they were going to buy.

"Juvia does not think that she will find her soulmate ever!" Juvia burst into tears, and Lucy comforted her friend.

"Of course you will, Juvia! Just look at me and Natsu or Levy and Gajeel. We all find each other soon enough," Lucy rubbed her friend's arm and then departed to go with Levy to the Ravenclaw dorms.

Juvia cried all the way to her Hufflepuff dorm, only slowing when she decided to pack her purse for Hogsmeade. She went to dinner in sadness, hoping that one day she would meet her soulmate.

On the way back to her dorm, she saw something unfamiliar. A dark haired boy casting a few spells at a white haired one, and the freezing spells being cast back and forth were gorgeous.

Juvia inched closer until she peeked behind a pillar to see the dueling boys.

"Lyon, stop throwing those fucking things at me!" the dark haired man yelled, firing his own spell at the other wizard. The man stopped to take a breath, and was promptly hit in the chest by Lyon's spell.

"No stopping in the real world, Gray!" Lyon shouted, chuckling.

"Screw you, you bastard!" Gray yelled and Juvia started to blush. He was so handsome…

Unfortunately, one of Lyon's spells hit him square in the stomach and sent Gray flying across the room and knocking Juvia over.

"Oof!" Juvia yelled. The man felt like a ton of bricks on her small body. He laid on top of her stomach first like a hog pile, and it was painful as all hell.

"Sorry you had to witness that idiot," Gray said, pulling himself up and sticking out his hand to help Juvia off the floor.

Blushing, she took his hand and let him bring her to her feet. The first thing she noticed was he smelled cold. Like a winter's breeze that would frostbite your toes, and warm hot chocolate that would warm up your gloved fingers when you went inside.

Peppermint, she decided, and Juvia's blush deepened when she knew what this meant.

He was her soulmate.

And in his hand were crushed Oreos. He placed each of the pieces in his mouth bit by bit, and his breath even smelled like the chocolate cookie.

"Let me make it up to you. You wanna go to Hogsmeade later today?" Gray asked, slouching his shoulders.

"Juvia would love to go!" Juvia exclaimed, smiling up at him.

"Alright then. Let's get going," Gray told her, and together they started a friendship–a relationship–that lasted a lifetime.


	5. Pride and Warriors

When Gajeel did something, he did it well. The first pieces of armor he made as an apprentice were far greater than the ones of his peers, and he was proud of himself for it. He knew he was good at what he did, so why hide it?

"A good blacksmith knows his faults," said his mentor, Metallicana, but Gajeel paid no mind to his old friend. He was perfect at what he did even though he spent half of the time in the shop as the others did. Why spend more time when you could be out doing something useful with your time?

Gajeel worked steadily away at his new armor fit for battle. He didn't know when he'd actually use it–most people saw his stature and decided not to pick a fight with him–but it was good to have anyway.

As sweat poured down his forehead, he wiped it away quickly before bringing the hammer back down on the chest plate again. He knew that this would be the best armor he ever made, and he was damn proud of it too.

"Excuse me," said a small voice from behind him, and he jolted upwards. Realizing that the bell on the door had probably rang and he hadn't heard it, Gajeel put away the hammer quickly and turned around to face his new customer.

But his tongue practically caught in his throat when he found who it was.

She was short, blue-haired, and looked sassy. And that immediately made him want to tease her. She wasn't too bad looking, either…

"What can I do ya for, short stack?" he asked with a chortle, and the young woman stomped a foot at his quip. Just as he thought. Sassy.

"Tch. All I need is some new armor," the small woman said, and with strong arms she heaved the armor onto the blacksmith's table.

"Why would you need armor? I'm sure you got someone to protect you. If you don't, you better get one soon," Gajeel smirked.

"I'm a warrior, thank you very much. And my size is used to my advantage." The woman crossed her arms across her chest with a pout, and Gajeel chuckled. She was cute, he had to give her that much. But still, she was full of bullshit.

"Yeah? Then show me."

"Sure," she told him, and instantly she snaked between his legs and came out behind him, and he looked behind him with a smile.

"What are you gonna do shortstu–" he began, but the wind was quickly knocked out of his lungs as he was flipped over promptly and landed on his back.

The woman stood over Gajeel with a triumphant smile. Her blue hair hung over her face, and in a flash she tied it back in a bun. He could see her skin illuminated by the light, and it seemed to shimmer with how pale she was.

"How is it lying on the ground with a woman half your size standing over you?" She asked, hurrying over to the side of him. She grinned even wider, and to his dismay his cheeks flushed slightly.

Short, sassy, and badass.

Holy shit, he was in love.


	6. Bandages and Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Damage to body, eye horror, graphic descriptions of violence, possible depression, death.

Jellal didn't care to live for much longer. Now that his best friends were dead, what did he have to lose by dying? Ultear had been murdered by a German soldier with a bullet to the head, and Meredy had been killed back home because of all the bombings. Now, all he could look forward to was either going home or death.

Since his friends had died, his emotions had slowed to a lull. He cared little what he ate or drank or did, and everyone around him knew it too. He used to be one of the most empathetic soldiers. And now that everyone had died, he could care less about eating or spending time for himself. He didn't have to take care of himself if he was doomed to die anyway.

As the whir of the plane lifted them up into the air, Jellal breathed in his nervousness and adrenaline.

Today was June 6th, and they were about to go onto Normandy's shore.

"Get ready!" Cobra grunted, but Jellal heard his commanding officer's voice waver. He was afraid too. Afraid not of death, but where he would go after. He had killed so many… would the gates of heaven or the pit of hell be waiting for him afterwards?

As they neared the shore, many of the men seemed to be praying. For salvation, for their wives, for their families. Jellal scoffed. What good was it going to do when most of them were to die anyway?

"Three."

Jellal gritted his teeth and bent his knees, readying himself for the jump that would either bring him victorious or kill him.

"Two." Laxus' voice was heard over the loud propellor. The large man seemed to even quiver a bit, and another soldier laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

Jellal sighed. He was so damn ready to die.

"One."

Even so, prayer maybe wouldn't hurt this time. Who knows? Maybe he could pray for death.

Jellal didn't believe in God, but in these moments, maybe he was needed. He sent up a silent prayer for him to die as painfully as possible, for it was needed for someone who had committed as many sins as he.

"Go!"

Jellal took his leap out of the plane just after the person before him, and the wind hit him like a shock. He happened to look to his left and heard bullets being shot right next to him and braced for impact.

The person who jumped before him cried in agony, and it was deafening. He had heard the scream of a dying man so many times that he was numb to it, and the man soon was quieted. Jellal didn't dare to look back at the soldier's body.

Jellal gazed down as he fell, and for the first time in the longest he felt the slightest bit of hope. Maybe he would make it after all.

But that was a victory celebrated all too soon. Jellal's eye was drawn to someone's gun that fired a shot directly at him, and he squeezed his eyes shut right when he needed to. The bullet sailed right into the left side of his face, and Jellal wailed, covering his eye with a hard grip. He felt the thick liquid seeping onto his face, and Jellal could only hope for death.

The pain was all too much, and Jellal blacked out with a groan. The darkness swirled around him, and all he felt was suffering. Today, he would die.

And Jellal was happy for the first time in ages.

Unfortunately, Jellal awoke. Gauzy bandages covered his forehead and eyes, and he lifted a heavy arm to take it off. When he found that his arm was attached to an IV, he moved his other to rip it out. He wanted death as soon as possible.

"If you keep trying to take the IV out of your arm, I will not hesitate to stab you with this scalpel," a voice said from his side, and he recognized it as a female.

Jellal shot up in his bed with a shout. "Who are you?"

He felt a small hand cover his arm, and he felt comfort for the first time in a while.

"It is alright. I am Erza Scarlet, and I am here to help you," her voice was soothing, and he felt warm all over his body.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jellal's hesitation was etched into his words.

"Well, I am a soldier just like yourself. Sadly, they decided to take me out of the war when my arm was shot and amputated. I had enough skills to become a nurse, and they put me in here to help people. I seem to be much better at that than shooting a rifle," Erza said dryly, and Jellal managed a soft grin.

The grin felt foreign on his face, and he felt the strange feeling of security. He hadn't felt that since he was at home with his family and friends…

"Am I going to lose my eye?"

"Most likely. That bullet hit you quite hard, and you will have a scar on your forehead from where it hit you," Erza replied while adding more anesthetic to his IV bag.

"Do you know when I'll be able to take these bandages off?" he asked, lifting a hand to touch his bandages.

"Soon, Private Fernandes. Soon," Erza said, and he heard a grin in her voice.

He slowly got better as the days passed. And as they passed, Jellal and Erza got to know each other a lot better. They found out that they grew up in the same town, but Jellal moved before he could meet her.

"I think we would have gotten along splendidly," Erza told him with a hand on his shoulder, and Jellal felt a slight flush on his face. Maybe if he weren't so marred, he would ask her on a date for coffee at the canteen…

"Erza?" Jellal asked her.

"Hm?"

"When will I be able to take these bandages off?" he asked with a slight smirk. Normal facial expressions were starting to feel alright on his face once more, and he liked that he could smile at her. If only he could see hers.

"Soon, Private Fernandes. Soon," she answered once more, and that grin he heard grew ever wider.

"I want to take them off," Jellal said.

"Why would you want to do such a thing? You will never see out of your left eye again!" Erza exclaimed.

"I want to see your smile," Jellal said honestly, and it was Erza's turn to blush.

"D-don't say such things," she replied, and he chuckled. She was very cute, even if he couldn't see her face.

"I'll say what I want, Miss Scarlet," he chided, and her voice went higher in pitch when he smiled at her.

The days went by quickly with her by his side. Soon, he would be able to see her for the first time.

"Today, I will take off your bandages," Erza said, and her smile was evident even through her nervous speech.

"Alright," Jellal choked out of excitement and stress. He was to see her today. But what if she thought him not worthy of her? She was an accomplished nurse, and he just a soldier who wanted to die before he met her.

"I'm going to glide a knife over the bandages and cut them. Be warned; the lights are going to effect your eye," Erza told him, and Jellal nodded.

The blade sliced through the bandages effortlessly, and the light shone in Jellal's eye. He scrunched up his face in confusion and then blinked his eye a few times to open it.

"Careful. Your depth perception isn't what it used to be," Erza warned. Her hand was on his leg, and he looked at it once he was used to the light.

Slowly, his sight moved up her arm and onto her face. What he saw shocked him.

Her face was angled, but kind. She looked loving, and her touch definitely spoke volumes about her character. Her eyes were warm brown, and her lips were light pink. But her hair was the most gorgeous thing about her.

It was long, thick, and bright red. It hung over her shoulder like a waterfall, and she took her arm off of his leg to straighten it. It was a bit frizzy today, but he deemed it cute rather than careless.

"You… you're beautiful," he told her, and Erza blushed. It was even more cute than he would ever have imagined!

"I…thank you," she stumbled over her words, and Jellal swept her into his arms with a smile.

"Be mine, Erza," he told her, and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Erza graciously accepted with a grin.

A year later, Erza and Jellal were married after the war was finished. They went back to the country they lived in prior to the war, and lived a happy life together.

But they never forgot the war that brought them together. Jellal remembered the color of her hair on the day they met, and Erza always remembered how he smiled at her.

Those were the days that the two fell in love.

And love conquered all fears.


	7. Back Massages and Bra Straps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly NSFW. Descriptions of arousal.

"Ugh, that mission was harder than expected," Lucy slumped into the couch and pressed a hand to her back and moving it up to rub her shoulders. Not only did her boobs weigh a ton, but for the mission today they had to climb a mountain to get to their destination. Who the hell thought it was a good idea for the small woman to climb up a mountain along with two other men and practically a woman bodybuilder?!

"Lemme help ya, Luce," Natsu said, coming around behind her, and Lucy picked herself out of the chair so Natsu could massage her shoulders.

She dropped down to the floor and exhaled, hoping that the pain would soon be over. Her shoulders almost always were sore from the weight of her chest, and sometimes the thick bra straps would leave indents on her shoulders. It didn't help that none of her bras were cute; what was one to do when their chest was a 34F?

In the instant that Natsu's large hands touched Lucy's shoulders, she moaned from how good it felt. He was hitting all the right spots on her back. No one had done that since a massage therapist, and she had to clamp her mouth shut to not moan around that person. But now, she could!

Pushing her bra straps off of their normal spot and onto the edge of her shoulders, she relaxed and sighed with an indescribable grin on her face. Ah, to feel relaxed and like you had a normal back for once!

Natsu's ears reddened rapidly, and when Lucy groaned once more when he began touching her back, he had to think about massaging Erza's back to not get aroused. Dammit, her moans were so nice! It didn't help that he could practically hear that she was being close to being turned on. Curse his advanced hearing!

Natsu moved his hands slowly down her back, kneading the knots that he felt when he pressed his fingers up against her. Lucy sighed happily, and thankfully Natsu was safe. All he had to do now was finish the massage and she would be happy with her.

Lucy couldn't help herself from getting the smallest bit aroused from the massage. His hands emanated heat, and he pressed hard enough that it felt like heaven on earth to her sore back. If he could just move his hands a few inches to the left and the right, he would be actually touching her breasts, which was the source of the problem.

Natsu pressed her hands to the small of her back, and Lucy sucked in a breath. If she could get him to massage her breasts, then she might feel better. Nevermind the now obvious heat pooling in between her legs… Lucy had a mission now.

Lucy whirled around quickly and placed Natsu's hands where she needed it most, and when he accidentally squeezed, she let out a wanton moan that made Natsu's dick bob up immediately. His eyes widened, and he let out a strangled cry.

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy panted, and Natsu's hands flew off of her. Breathing heavily, his eyes darted to the door and back to her. Lucy stared at him underneath dark lashes. She was so cute, but they were only friends!

At least, he thought until she said his name like she was horny as hell.

Natsu bolted out of the chair and ran out the door without so much as a "bye, Lucy!"

Lucy gazed at the door with a confused look, and then dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh God, what have I done?"


	8. Lumber and Babies

Gajeel huffed as he chopped the lumber to put in their fireplace for the night, only stopping to wipe the sweat off of his brow. When he stopped, he put the axe down and looked yonder to the sunsetting sky. It was beautiful, he knew, but not more beautiful than the smell of his wife's cooking. Gajeel's stomach growled, and as soon as he finished cutting the wood into smaller pieces, he went inside.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, turning around with a dish in her hands. It was potroast tonight, and Gajeel grinned at the sight of the food–and his lovely wife. Her hair was pulled back by an orange headband as per the usual, and she wore a body-hugging apron that read "Iron" in large letters. She knew that he loved it when she wore clothes that spoke of him, and even more when those clothes wrapped around her tiny body in a sensual way.

"Heya, shrimp," he told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead and ruffling her hair with one hand, grasping the wood in the other. He walked over to the fireplace and placed a few pieces inside the crackling fire and stoked it and turned to his wife to grin at her.

Levy was now sitting on the couch, and she had a small bag for him to open.

"What's this, shorty?" he asked, and Levy only giggled and handed him the bag. With a confused look, he began to sift through the layers of wrapping paper. He opened the first little package inside and saw that it was a box of nails.

"Thanks," he told her with a grin, and he ripped open the box to toss them in his mouth.

"Gajeel, no!" Levy yelled, and with a grunt Gajeel pulled the nails out of his mouth.

"What did ya say that for? Iron is delicious!"

"You've gotta open the rest of it, moron," she told him, crossing her arms over her small chest.

Gajeel sighed and opened the next package: a hammer.

"Are you trying to give me more metal to eat? It doesn't matter that the wood's there, I'll eat it anyway!" Gajeel laughed, and Levy sighed at the sound.

Finally, he unwrapped the final gift. A small, plastic object with two soft pink lines on the little screen.

"Levy, what the hell…?" Gajeel wondered, and then his eyes widened.

It was a pregnancy test, and two pink lines meant pregnant.

Levy was pregnant. He was going to be a father.

Gajeel Redfox, the man who almost killed his future wife years ago, was going to be pregnant with his tiny, beautiful wife's child.

A single tear trickled down Gajeel's eye, and he instantly wiped it away with a grin.

In an instant, Gajeel swept Levy up in his arms and laughed uproariously. They were finally going to have children after months and months of trying! Levy giggled and kissed her husband on the lips, and the kiss deepened through their smiles.

When they broke apart, Gajeel set Levy back down and smiled at her.

"You better eat, Lev. You're eatin' for two now!"

"Actually, more like three," Levy looked down.

"What?!" Gajeel's eyes widened even more, and Levy explained.

"I went to the doctor earlier today and it looks like we're going to have twins. I don't know the sex of them yet, but the doctor said they're going to be healthy," Levy stammered, and Gajeel laughed and kissed his wife one more time.

Soon, they would be a happy, loving family. And Gajeel was happy as could be, but still confused about one thing.

"Why did y ou give me the nails and the hammer?" Gajeel asked, and Levy smiled softly.

"I thought maybe you would like to make the cribs for them, Gajeel," she said, putting her hand on top of his.

"So…you like watching me work outside shirtless?" Gajeel snickered with a grin, and Levy kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, and then the two began to eat.


	9. Pick Up Lines and Chemistry

When Natsu had a goal, he stuck to it. Today, that goal was to get Lucy Heartfilia to go out with him. He rarely backed down from a fight with Laxus or Gray, but today he would not back down from the battle of love.

The only wrench in Natsu's plan was that he was terrible with words. In fact, he had a slight stutter when he got nervous. But nothing like that was going to detach the tenacious young man from his goal.

Silently, he headed over to Lucy's table and grinned at her. Once the young woman put the test tube down, she sighed and put her hand on her hip like she always did when she was annoyed.

"What is it this time, Natsu?" she asked, and he took a deep breath before reciting his line of the day.

"Did we ever t-take a class together?" Natsu questioned, cursing himself for messing up the moment.

"What? We're been in the same class for months, idiot! How did I expect you to remember that when you can't even remember your own name half the time when you talk to me–" Lucy started, but Natsu cut her off.

"Because I swear we have chemistry," Natsu chuckled and grinned his signature, and Lucy threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up," Lucy cried, holding her head in her open palm while the other rested on her hip once more.

"So you'll g-go out with me, then?" Natsu piped up, and Lucy scowled in his direction.

"Unless you want this test tube of rubbing alcohol all over your body and for me to light a match and throw it on you, I suggest you go back to your table," Lucy sneered, and Natsu yelped. He never thought someone so cute could look so terrifying.

He got the picture quite quickly and made a beeline back to his table where he and Gray had a hard time not smashing the Bunsen burner on top of each other's heads.

Lucy sighed as she got out of class. Natsu was irritating, no doubt, but his tenacity made her admire him a bit. She didn't have a crush on him, but he was quite interesting. The way the young man carried himself with confidence even when he was being a moron confused and intrigued Lucy, and she wanted to know more about him.

Of course, that meant that she'd have to endure one of his pickup lines again.

***

"Hello, Lucy," Erza said from her right, and Lucy glanced over at one of her good friends. Erza was holding her clipboard like usual, taking notes on today's lecture. Her outfit was crisp as a fall day, and not a single hair on her head was out of place.

To everyone, Erza seemed perfect. She was at the top of the class, and she was the TA of four classes for three years running.

But only Lucy knew the truth: Erza was terrible with men. Especially Jellal Fernandes. So, Erza turned to Lucy for advice in the love department.

"Hi, Erza. Did you see Jellal today?" Lucy asked, and she and Erza began walking together. Lucy liked talking to her friends about their love lives, even when her own was such a mess.

"H-how did you know?" Erza questioned, tipping her glasses down and flushing.

"Well, for one thing, all you've written on that paper is 'I love Jellal' and 'Mrs. Jellal Fernandes' and Jellal's name like sixteen times," Lucy pointed out, and Erza flushed even deeper, "and second of all, two of your buttons on your blouse are popped open. And your skirt is a little higher than usual."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy! I meant to do what we planned: walk past him with my hips swaying ad wave f-flirtatiously," Erza began, grasping the hem of her skirt like a little girl in love, "but he was talking with friends and I wanted to show him that I am a woman of sexual prowess."

Lucy looked at her friend incredulously. Erza couldn't say 'flirtatiously' without stuttering, but she could say 'sexual prowess' without a blink of an eye? She really was strange…

"B-but, his friends all noticed me before he did and by the time he looked at me, class was about to start and I had to run to class. Oh, Lucy, what do I do?" Erza wailed.

"Uh, well… you could start off by just saying hello. You don't have to become a woman of sexual prowess right away," Lucy told her friend, and Erza straightened up right away.

"Of course! I will just have to start off with hello. And then I can seduce him! Thank you, Lucy. I don't know what I would do without you," Erza shook her friend's hand up and down many times before zooming off with a cloud of dust behind her to go say hello to her crush.

"Uh, you're…welcome?" Lucy said, confused. But Erza was long gone.

As her feet tapped up the stairs to her dorm room, Lucy realized that she was great with friend's love lives, but terrible with her own.

***

Today was the day, Natsu just knew it. He knew that today she would finally say yes. He had already asked once, so she would definitely say yes this time! Yesterday was just a fluke. Today, he was going to achieve his goal.

"Lucy!" he yelled, and Lucy immediately let out a groan.

"What do you want?" Lucy regretted her decision of shouting over the class when he ran over to her.

"Lucy, do you know what my shirt is made of?" Natsu asked, holding his shirt out for her to feel.

Lucy let out a sigh and decided to humor the man for once. "What is it made of, Natsu?"

Natsu beamed before telling her. "Boyfriend material," he smiled, and Lucy let out a sarcastic laugh before rolling her eyes.

Well, at least she didn't threaten to light him on fire…

***

Lucy stomped her way up to her dorm. The nerve of that pink-haired idiot! It didn't matter how cute he looked when he smiled, and it didn't matter how adorable he looked in his dark green shirt today that matched his eyes. He was an absolute joke!

Lucy unlocked her door and threw herself on the bed before Levy popped out of the couch she slept on under the bed. Levy preferred to sleep on a futon rather than a bed. It was strange, sure, but so was Levy herself. The woman was basically the size of a mouse, but her attitude was as big as a lion's. She had no problem telling off delinquents who smoked weed outside their class.

Unfortunately for her, Levy ended up attracting one of them. Gajeel Redfox had quit smoking once he had fallen for the bookworm, and he decided to go to class again—not that it had anything to do with the tiny woman who told him he was an asshole. That was months ago, and now they were dating and spent time in the library together "studying". The word was relative because of how much making out they did instead of actually working on homework. Lucy only knew this because she had walked in on one of their study dates and never went back to the library again. Books could be used for so many things that Lucy never knew…

"Boy trouble?" Levy guessed as she hopped up onto Lucy's bed. The bed barely creaked under Levy's weight. Lucy was so jealous of her roommate–she could eat a whole refrigerator of food and never gain a pound.

"I just don't understand it, Levy," Lucy explained, and she groaned once more. "Natsu can barely talk to me without asking me a pick up line that is so dumb that I need to lose like a hundred brain cells just to understand it."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to tell you what he is feeling. Think about it, Lu," Levy told Lucy as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "ever since he saw you, he's been trying to get you to go out with him. And that was what… eight months ago?"

"I guess so, Levy," Lucy sighed as she pushed her head back onto her pillow. Pulling the blankets over her head, Lucy took a deep breath and decided to take a nap. She needed a mental reset after all of this new information.

Maybe Natsu wasn't so bad after all…

***

Natsu had decided to let Lucy have a break after his last pick up line. But when he saw her in class on Monday, he knew he had to talk to her.

He stopped himself to think about the situation. He laughed to himself. Natsu Dragneel was thinking about a situation?! It was like a class demon Erza or a really emotional Gray. It just didn't happen.

But Lucy had changed him. She made him into a better person. Over those past months, she had revealed herself to be quiet and an observer. And it made Natsu wanted to change for her.

As he made his almost daily trip over to her seat, he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Yes, I will go out with you," she answered, and Natsu opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Y-you will?" Natsu stammered, and Lucy laughed.

"Sure, why not? I have to try some new things sometime," Lucy replied, and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks flushed, and Lucy giggled.

"Do you go to Starbucks often?" Lucy asked, and Natsu looked at her questioningly.

"No, but their chili mochas are delicious, Luce! They have chili powder in the drink and it's got espresso and–"

"Cause I like you a latte," Lucy laughed for the second time that day, and Natsu's cheeks darkened.

Damn. She really was perfect for him.


	10. Demons and Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: playful NSFW and some sexual joking

END tapped his claws on the marble staircase, waiting for his bride to appear. They were to meet today, and he was hoping she was as gorgeous as everyone told him. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, he smoothed his hair and straightened his horns. Only the best for his future wife.

A few minutes later, Lucy came down the staircase with elegance in a lavender dress with a halter neck and crystals on the hem. END noted quickly that the v-neck worked for the woman quite well, but tipped his head back to see her face.

Her smile was as gorgeous as they come, and her hair was golden as the fields they had outside the palace. Lucy's body was curvaceous and he loved that. Oh, how he wanted to dig his claws into her flesh and make her his…

END shook his head, making the perverted thoughts disappear. Perhaps he would act on them at another time, but today was different.

Today, they went on their first date.

"Hello," Lucy giggled, holding out her small hand for him to shake. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you…?"

"Hello, my dear. My name is END. But you may call me Natsu. It is my real name, after all," END said, grasping her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Lucy flushed for the first time in a long time.

This END was attractive to her. He obviously worked out, and he was slightly taller than what she was used to. His eyes were dark and hungry but filled with a loving undertone. And she loved that. And soon, she would learn to love him as well.

"I brought you a gift. Only the best for you, my love," the demon man purred, and Lucy gasped at the large rectangular box she was handed by a servant. It was wrapped in creamy, soft paper and topped with a bow. Whatever was inside had to be extremely elegant.

She slowly opened the box, and inside she found a dress with frills and a deep v for the neckline. It was short, but gorgeous.

END leaned over and whispered in Lucy's ear. "I thought we could use it for some of our play times," his voice was a soft hiss, and a shiver went up Lucy's spine.

"We'll save that for later," Lucy answered, pushing the box aside.

He held his hand out for her to hold, and she grasped his palm.

"C'mon, Lucy. We're going to be late for the dinner," he told her with a grin, and in that moment he sounded slightly human. Only a man would be worried about being late.

And it didn't matter if he was a demon. As she kissed his cheek, his face lit up and flushed like a man would if a woman kissed him anywhere.

They walked together hand in hand to the elegant restaurant where they started their life together.

After all, it was always more fun when they were together.


	11. Insecurities and Coats

Lyon strutted around in his new coat, and stopped to eye himself in the mirror. He grinned at his reflection before looking at his wife, who was putting dinner in the oven.

“What do you think, my love?” he asked, turning to the side to admire all angles of his physique.

“Looks good, sweetie,” Meredy replied, not turning from her spot in the kitchen.

“You didn’t even look!” Lyon cried, placing a hand on his heart. Why would his wife not want to look at his lovely figure? He looked amazing in the coat of emerald green. It popped against his light skin and hair. She was sure missing out on quite a sight…

“Lyon, you look good in anything. Why do I have to tell you that every time you buy something new?” Meredy sighed, pushing the vegetables around in their pot.

“Whatever is the matter, dearest?” Lyon inquired, sitting down in the chair nearest to him and placing his right foot on his left knee. “Tell me all about your day.”

“At work today someone asked me why you were with me. After all, I’m no longer in a guild and you’re a part of one of the highest ranking guilds in all of Fiore. Why would you be with me, an ex-criminal?” Meredy told him as she slumped in the chair across from her husband.

“Meredy…” Lyon began before clearing his throat, “I am with you because I love you. It doesn’t matter if you’re in a guild or not. What matters is that you’re still a powerful mage and you can kick someone’s ass if asked. And you’re currently raising someone that’s going to be very important to me.”

Meredy rubbed her swollen stomach with a sad grin. Since she had gotten pregnant, she hadn’t been able to go on many missions with her husband, which made her lonely and somewhat depressed. Juvia came around every once in a while, but it made the ex mage sad that everyone else had a job while all she did was sit at home.

“But…” Meredy started, but Lyon silenced her words with a chaste kiss on the lips.

When he broke from her, he smiled kindly and caressed her face with his long fingers. “I don’t like any buts other than yours, my dear,” he chuckled, and Meredy laughed for the first time in ages. The sound was foreign to her ears, but it felt good to grin and laugh again.

“Besides, little miss Rose Vastia is counting on you,” Lyon murmured, and he dropped a kiss on Meredy’s belly and brushed his fingertips across the height of it, earning a shudder from Meredy. Her pregnancy had deemed her sensitive to most touches…

The timer beeped on the food then, and Meredy began to serve the meal. Lyon helped by cleaning the dishes when they finished, and together they ended the night by snuggling up and talking about their future together as a family of three.


	12. Back Scratches and Bra Straps Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nsfw, mentions of arousal

When Natsu heard Lucy’s complaint of how terrible the rock climbing mission was for her, he immediately turned to glance at her chest for a moment. He had heard that girls sometimes had back problems with how heavy their chests got, and he knew that she was probably in a lot of pain. 

Lucy dropped into a chair and rubbed her shoulders with a groan, and Natsu felt sympathy for the woman. Suddenly, he had an idea. 

“Lemme help ya with that, Luce,” he said, fingers now itching to touch her creamy skin. He really did want to help his best friend, but her skin felt amazing on his hands. And one day he wanted to touch her and make her feel real good. 

Little did he know that that day was today. 

Lucy dropped onto the floor so he could sit in the chair to relieve her pain. Cracking his knuckles, Natsu grinned and rested his hands on her shoulders to begin. 

As Natsu pushed his fingertips deeply into Lucy’s shoulders and kneaded, Lucy let out an illicit moan. Natsu’s face reddened, but he continued. 

‘Shit,’ he thought to himself, ‘if she keeps making those noises, I don’t think I can finish this massage.’ 

But he had to do it for her. She was his best friend, and she would do the same for her. He just didn’t expect her to push her bra straps to the side of her shoulders when he rubbed her back. He saw the pale skin illuminated by the sunlight, and her shirt dipped low. And if he looked at just the right angle, he could see her cleavage…

Natsu shook his head to clear his thoughts and squeezed her shoulders, and Lucy seemed to like what she felt. Her head lolled back softly and she let out a deep exhale. 

When he gripped her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs over the knots in her back, her moans quickly became wanting and sexual. Natsu’s dick bobbed underneath his pants, and he fought off a groan of his own. If only he could rub it up against her back… 

His thoughts turned to something he hadn’t let himself think of for a long time: Lucy actually wanting him. Sure, she loved having him around–as a friend. They were close, after all. But as a lover in his mind, she became dominant and somewhat kinky. Natsu’s dick rose up once more, and he had to force his hand to continue squeezing her back so he wouldn’t masturbate. 

“Is something wrong, Natsu?” Lucy asked, her voice husky. Natsu’s face was bright red now, and he couldn’t risk her turning around and seeing that he was in fact aroused by her. 

“No!” he answered, and on accident he pushed down on her back on a knot with force. 

He could now smell the wetness pooling at the base of her legs, and she let out a cry that almost made him come on the spot. Lucy whirled around and grasped his wrists, pushing his hands onto her large breasts. Out of instinct, Natsu squeezed and let out a strangled cry. Shit, they were so tempting and squishy! And dammit, did she have to wear such low shirts? 

“Oh, Natsu!” Lucy panted, and instantly he pulled his hands back. She looked into his eyes, and Natsu noticed her eyes were now dark and full of lust. 

As much as he wanted her in that moment, he knew he had to stop. They were just friends, but obviously Lucy’s judgement was clouded for the moment. 

When she reached to take his member in her clutches, Natsu immediately jumped out of the chair and ran out without so much as a goodbye.

‘What the fuck have I done?’ Natsu thought as he ran to his car and turned the ignition on. The engine roared to life and he backed out faster than he did when Erza was chasing him with one of her katanas when he accidentally broke one of her armors. 

As he left, Lucy stared out the window in remorse. Natsu didn’t even look back. 

As he drove, he thought of Lucy. She was his best friend. But now…what were they? More than friends, less than lovers? Was he going completely crazy with the thought that she was maybe aroused by him? 

He drove to his apartment quietly, listening to the singer on the radio croon his song about how he wasn’t in love, but the sex was excellent. 

Natsu shut it off with a fist, practically smashing the radio and cutting his hand with a shard of broken plastic from the screen.

Well, he sure as hell wasn’t horny now.


	13. Stardust and Memories

He was gone. He was actually gone. 

Natsu Dragneel, the man who she had loved for her whole life, was ripped from her at that very moment. He and Acnologia had fired shots at each other at the same time, killing the both of them.

The war was over, but so was Natsu’s life. 

Lucy knew that there would never be another man like Natsu Dragneel in her life. He was strong, brave, compassionate, blunt, and a little whacky. He was always breaking into her room, she remembered with a smile, and she was always kicking him out. What she wouldn’t give for him to come back now and break in the moment with a joke or a loud roar. 

Natsu wasn’t perfect, obviously. He had left her for a year to become stronger on his own, and Lucy was obviously hurt by this. Her scoffs and blunt words had spoken much more than she could ever say. 

But more than anything else, he loved her with all of his heart. And with his dying breaths, he had said 

Natsu had confessed to Lucy that he loved her for the first time. Although the words were never spoken before then, Lucy knew. 

The gaping hole in his chest began to get larger. 

“No! Natsu!” Lucy had said with a scream, running over to hold his hand. 

“It’s okay, Luce. I’ll be fine,” Natsu said with his signature smile, and Lucy began crying. 

“No, you will not be fine! You’ll die in just a few minutes!” Lucy said, and then began calling for Wendy with a fiery passion she didn’t know she had. She had to save him! 

Natsu simply touched her chin with his fingertips and pulled her close, touching her forehead to his softly. Lucy began crying as she remembered the last time she had seen him do something like this. It was hours before the future version of herself passed away. But now, it was this version of Natsu in this timeline, and he was dying. 

Natsu pulled back and stared her in the eyes with a smile. Then, as the hole in his chest slowly got bigger, he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m so glad I met you in Hargeon all those years ago.” 

“Natsu! Please, stay!” Lucy wailed, grasping at his chest. But it was too late. He was already starting to glow and turn into starlight. 

“I’ll tell your mom hello for you,” he said, and then in his last seconds he pulled her close into a kiss that would remain in her memories forever. 

His lips were chapped and rough, but tasted like he smelled. They were warm just like Natsu always was, and Lucy’s tears rolled down and Natsu tasted them on his lips. 

“Goodbye, Luce,” Natsu told her with a wave, and Lucy sobbed as Natsu disappeared completely. 

Lucy cried out her agony, and Gray came over and put a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. 

As Lucy sobbed, she put her head on Gray’s chest. Juvia watched, but did not say anything. She knew that Gray was hers and that her friend was just in distress. 

“He’s really gone, Gray,” Lucy told him, looking into his eyes. Lucy was shocked to find that Gray was also crying out his pain, and they held each other and comforted each other. 

The crying seemed to go on for hours. Each guild member showed Lucy their condolences and gave their own share of tears. Erza was resting in Jellal’s arms, and even Gajeel’s eyes became a little watery. The Raijinshuu came to talk to Lucy to share memories with her, and Laxus even made an appearance for a few moments. Gildarts also cried along with Lucy and told her that he considered her like his daughter like he considered Natsu a son. 

“He…he really loved you, you know that?” Gray sighed, letting go of his tears for the last time. He had to be strong for Natsu and take care of Lucy like Natsu would if he were still here. 

Lucy considered Gray’s words.Those words were weighty for Gray, and Lucy knew that he meant them. He wasn’t much of a crier, and even in these few seconds where he did cry he was always strong. Lucy always admired that about her fellow guildmate and teammate. 

Natsu would want her to be strong. For her, for Fairy Tail, and for everyone around her. And he would always want her to know of his love for her, and he would want her to spread it to the rest of the people she knew. 

“Yeah. I know,” Lucy sniffed, rubbing her swollen belly in remorse. She and Natsu’s child would never know their father. She still had yet to know the sex of the baby, but she would love it no matter what it was. It was Natsu’s child, and she would always love the child no matter what. 

As years passed, Lucy never married. When their child, Igneel, began asking about his father, Lucy merely smiled and told her son that he was a man of integrity, strength, and love. 

And she would never forget the man who she met and fell in love with at first sight all of those years ago.


	14. Studying and Nose Flicks

"What are you doing here, nerd girl?" Natsu asked, slamming his palm down onto Lucy's desk. Lucy scoffed down at her book. She had just found an error in the printing, which was annoying enough, but what was really grating at her nerves was the annoying male glaring down at her. 

Lucy was studying in the library for her next exam when she heard his hand slam down on her desk. Her day wasn't going well, so she decided to study in her favorite place to calm herself down. With some ethereal music playing on her iPod, she was finally getting the hang of the math homework. 

At least, until he showed up. 

She tipped her head up, staring into his eyes over her black glasses and taking out her earbud. Her eye doctor had prescribed them just for reading, but Lucy liked them so much that she got used to seeing with them even when she wasn't reading. They had only added to her nerdy look, and her ruffled uniform blouse and skirts that she wore usually didn't help either. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, and Natsu leaned in closer to sneer at the girl. 

As chocolate gazed on sage, Natsu's heart raced more than it ever did before. She was gorgeous, and she was wearing some mascara today that she didn't don often. Her eyes were especially bright today, and her brown eyes were so deep he felt himself get lost in them. Still, he had to ignore his thumping heart and skyrocketing pulse. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if she knew. 

"I'm studying. You should be too with your latest exam coming up," Lucy said, lifting a finger to flip his nose. Natsu rubbed his nose in annoyance and growled. Lucy smirked for a moment before confusion crossed her face.

"Wait a minute. We aren't studying together today. What are you doing here?" she asked, tipping her head to the side in interest. Natsu's heart thumped a little faster than it did before. Shit, she figured it out! 

In attempt to appear nonchalant, Natsu threaded his hands behind his head and looked to the ground. He couldn't let her know what he was here for! 

"Tch. Why do you have to know? I bet you've gotta know everything. Careful, your head could get even bigger," Natsu grinned after the insult and patted her on the head. Lucy pouted as he tapped her on the head. She wasn't a little girl!

Lucy's pout turned to a smirk as she put two and two together. He was here unannounced and happened to find her in a library full of people. He was seeking her out! 

"Natsu Dragneel, I think you want to spend time with me!" Lucy exclaimed, her smirk growing larger as she crossed her arms across her generous chest. Natsu's eyes darted to the uncovered creamy flesh, and he stared for a few seconds before looking away with a flush of embarrassment. 

"Don't get used to it, Heartfilia. I can barely stand you," he said, looking anywhere but her eyes. He knew if he looked into them that he'd be a goner. 

Natsu knew that they were slowly forming a relationship of their own, and his genius plan to get her to become his tutor was in action. Now all he had to do was ask her out. 

And that was going to happen today.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my friend @impracticaldemon on tumblr. Happy Birthday, my friend! I hope you had a fabulous day <3

Gajeel chomped on his apple while waiting for the sword to cool, swallowing the fruit core and all. His work was almost finished, and he was about to meet the warrior that he made the sword for. It had come as a request from his friend Juvia, and she had not said who it was for. It was awfully tiny for a warrior’s sword…

Only but a few more minutes and the warrior would show up. If they were on time, Gajeel thought with a huff. Warriors, especially the hyperactive ones that wanted to charge into battle immediately, had a problem being late. Hopefully this one wouldn’t be. Gajeel didn’t want to waste his precious time waiting for someone to pay for his hours of work. 

As Gajeel waited, he sheathed the sword in the leather scabbard he had crafted. It had only taken him about three days to make the scabbard; his father taught him how to create scabbards as a source of commission as well. Hopefully the person would like that as well. Thick silver swirls covered the scabbard in an intricate pattern reminiscent of a celtic cross, and it ended at the sheath. Gajeel grinned as he stared at his craftsmanship. He was a fine blacksmith if he did say so himself. 

Three loud thumps sounded at the door, and Gajeel turned with a grunt. Time to meet the person that was purchasing his work. He was ready to make a sale. 

“Can I help ya?” he asked as he opened the door, and he had to hold back laughter at what he saw. 

A short figure covered in a cloak was standing there with a bag of gold in hand and the other outstretched, and Gajeel snickered. The shortstack knew what they wanted, he’d give them that much. With a soft chuckle he turned to grab the sword and handed it to them. In a flourish, the sword was being inspected with what Gajeel thought were careful eyes. 

“I made that over the course of eight days. It took me a while to make the steel, and Juvia said ya wanted somethin’ rather pretty. I dunno why a warrior would want something like that, but to each their own. Anyway, it’s 29,000,” Gajeel said, scratching the back of his neck. He didn’t know why, but the person made him nervous. It was like their eyes, though unseen, were always watching him. 

And then the sword was at his throat. Gajeel gulped before grunting once more. He couldn’t let the person know he was nervous. 

“Take it easy. I know how to wield one of those too, ya know,” he said, pushing it away with a hand. A soft stream of blood gushed from his fingers, but he paid it no mind. Right now, he had a job to do: stay alive. In a flourish he pushed the person back, and the wind behind him whipped the hood away from the person’s face. 

His eyes widened when he saw who the person was. Their face was unlike any other warrior he’d seen--it was feminine. The warrior was a woman. 

Her eyes were bright but filled with rage, and Gajeel felt himself get lost in them for a few seconds before refocusing. No wonder the sword was so tiny--she was short as hell!

“I don’t think you could hurt me with that thing, Shrimp,” Gajeel grinned, his voice teasing. 

“Really? We’ll have to put that to the test, then,” she said, and instantly he was knocked down. Whoa, she was fast! Faster than him, and that was saying something. Despite his hulking size, Gajeel was one of the quickest warriors and competed in quite a few duels throughout the years. And to think that this tiny person had him beat…

The sword was once again at his throat, and she was standing above him now. Her figure was a little more defined now that he was looking up at her. She didn’t have the curves like he usually liked, but she definitely had nice hips. Gajeel smirked up at her when he noticed this, and the woman’s gaze became fiercer. The sword was pushed even closer to his throat, and Gajeel gulped for the second time that day. How could she make him so nervous?

“Lower the price,” the woman said, her voice a dull murmur. She meant business. But Gajeel was all about business, and if that’s what she wanted, he would just have to raise the prices. 

“What if I say no?” Gajeel taunted, and he found the sword now close enough to cut. 

“I don’t think you want to find out,” the woman growled, and Gajeel smirked. She had pulled a fast one on him. 

“Fine. I’ll raise it to 20,000,” Gajeel said, and the woman grinned. Her smile was gorgeous, and it only solidified his next statement. “If you go on a walk with me to the bar,” he finished, and her smile dropped. 

“What makes you think I’ll agree to that, blacksmith?” she asked, her voice again dull.

“I think you’ll agree to it once I say that I’ll take the sword back if you don’t say yes,” Gajeel replied, and a few beats passed. Gajeel’s heartbeat sped up. What if she said no and sliced him in the throat? She definitely had the speed for it. 

Finally, the woman sheathed her sword in her cloak and sighed. Reaching out a tiny hand, she smiled at Gajeel. “I think we’ll get along just fine.” 

She helped him up, and he was impressed with how much strength she had. Granted, he had to use some of his own strength to get himself off the ground, but she was strong for being five foot nothing.   
“Off we go, then!” she said, whipping off her cloak and leaving it there. She was dressed in all brown like her cloak, and she wore a white shirt and tied brown tunic. Her pants were the same brown, and she wore short boots. A silver pendant drew his eyes to her middle, and Gajeel tore his eyes up to her face. 

She was now smiling kindly, and his heart skipped a beat at how adorable it was. Damn, she really had him hooked now. She knew how to wield a knife and had the most gorgeous smile. 

Maybe he should take requests more often.


	16. Scarves and Celestials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 512!

“Anna Heartfilia made your scarf for you. She made it out of Igneel’s scales,” Rogue said, shrugging like he was saying something that wouldn’t alter the course of his friend’s life. Rogue never really was one for dramatics.

“Waddaya mean, Anna or whatever her name is made my scarf? And why the hell does she look like Lucy? Where is Lucy, anyway? An’ I didn’t ask for you to come in my heart like this!” Natsu said, his cheeks now tinged pink. How was Lucy going to wake him up? And why was Rogue here of all people?

“And I didn’t ask for you to ask all of those damn questions,” Rogue snarled, his red eyes alighting. This was the thanks he got when he revealed something that his friend hadn’t known before? Some friend Natsu was.

Natsu sighed, letting the tension fall off his shoulders. Seeing his parents again and Lucy’s ancestor really freaked him out more than he’d admit. He rubbed a hand on his face from top to bottom, clearing his head.

“Sorry, Rogue,” Natsu said after a moment, and Rogue offered a small smile in reply.

“It’s alright,” Rogue said, his voice returning to normal. There was no use getting so worked up about a small thing such as a few questions. After all, he must have a few inquiries. Rogue still had a few of his own…

“So…how am I going to wake up from this mess?” Natsu asked, breaking Rogue’s thoughts while entwining his hands behind his head and staring at his friend.

“I don’t know,” Rogue answered truthfully, and his eyes turned toward the ground quickly. There was something he wasn’t telling him.

There was silence for a few moments, and both dragonslayers reveled in the quiet. Rogue was in thought, and Natsu was waiting on his response.

“There’s still one more person that is in your heart that you need to spend time with. They will tell you everything you need to know about your future. Zeref told you about your past, Sting and I and the other dragonslayers told you about your present, and it’s up to her to tell you about your future,” Rogue said evenly, meeting Natsu’s eyes now.

‘Her?’ Natsu wondered, his eyes snapping to Rogue’s now. Natsu didn’t know many girls he was that close to other than Erza and Lucy. He really hoped that it wasn’t Erza talking to him about his future.

But if it was Lucy…well…

“I’ll leave it to her. Farewell, Natsu,” Rogue raised a hand, and he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Before Natsu could even blink, he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere. His best friend was singing.

He turned slowly on his heel, listening to her melodious voice carry over to him. He could listen to her sing all day. Her voice was so beautiful, and so was she.

Lucy was clothed in a flowing white gown like a Greek goddess, the v-neck stopping at the height of her breasts. The shimmering fabric popped against her pale skin, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail just like the day he had met her. A brown belt accentuated her small waist, and she wore sandals on her feet and flowers in her hair. Natsu practically swallowed his tongue when he saw her. Thankfully she wasn’t close enough to hear his breathing grow shallow. How gorgeous she was!

She came closer, and the song grew louder. It was a beautiful aria speaking of love, and Natsu wanted to listen forever. His constellation was so bright tonight that he wanted to savor every part of her.

When she finally reached him, her song ended. Lucy smiled, her grin lighting up her entire face. Natsu felt his heart warm and his pulse quicken. Her smile was his favorite part about her. She could wear clothes that showed off every asset she possessed, but if she was smiling none of it mattered. She was his Lucy, and he would treasure her forever.

“Natsu,” she said, her voice soft and full of hope, “Let me show you our future.”


	17. A Soul's Desire

"I'm Erza Scarlet, and I'm your class president. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask," she said with a smile that pierced through his heart. And at that moment, he knew he was doomed.

It was even harder when she sat right in front of him, her shiny red hair cascading over his desk when she would flick it behind her ear when she was concentrating. Erza would always stick out her tongue too which Jellal thought endearing. He was looking even when she thought he was not, and when she glanced back behind her he pretended to be extremely focused on his work.

He had harbored a crush on her ever since the third grade when she beat up someone that was bullying one of her friends. Jellal watched from behind a tree, amazed at this pretty girl whose hair was the most gorgeous color he had ever seen in his life. It was fitting that her last name was Scarlet, and the more he learned about her he became more entranced.

She was the star on the fencing team at her school, and she got all straight A's despite the adversity. Erza was smart, talented, and beautiful. All three of those things made him fall more in love with her every day. Even when she didn't notice him throughout all of the nine years afterward that they went to school together, he didn't give it a single care. When Jellal ended up in her history class this year, he thought it a stroke of luck.

But there was only one problem.

He was good at history, really. He had gotten all A's in it all the years up to his senior year. But now that Erza was sitting in front of him, raising her hand and flicking her perfumed hair behind her ear, it was near impossible to concentrate. That meant dropping grades, and dropping grades meant feeling more like a failure than he already was. He had to find a solution to this, and fast.

When class finally let out, he gathered up all his courage and waited until she was finished talking with her friends. She turned her eyes towards him, and he practically had a heart attack when his brown eyes looked into his dark ones.

"Miss Scarlet?" he asked timidly, looking down into her eyes, trying not to shake.

"Mr. Fernandes. Did you have a question?" she asked, her smile warming his heart once more. Her hair was in soft curls today, and when she flipped it over her shoulder he had smelled cinnamon.

This was it. This was the time to confess. With a soft smile, he opened his mouth, and-

"Would you do me a favor and tutor me?" he asked, and mentally face palmed. That was not the question he intended to ask!

"Of course. I'm always here to help a fellow student," she said, and Jellal said thank you with a faux smile and walked away. When he got far enough away, he mentally cursed himself. What was he thinking asking her to tutor him? Great, now he was going to have to play dumb in front of her! And she

Things couldn't get any worse than this.

***

"Jellal-san asked Erza-san to tutor him? That is fantastic! Juvia is very happy for the both of you," Juvia said, delicately placing a chip in her mouth and chewing.

"Why didn't you just man up and ask her out?" Natsu asked, throwing an arm around Lucy. Lucy giggled and kissed Natsu on the cheek, which made the man turn a brighter pink than his hair was.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself. She was so beautiful that I said the first thing that came to my mind," Jellal said, looking down at his lunch in dismay.

"And that thing wasn't, 'You're so beautiful, please date me'?" Lucy asked with a laugh, and everyone at the table chuckled.

When Jellal was silent, Lucy laid a hand on his arm. "Relax, I was kidding. I completely understand what you mean. But Erza needs to get to know you first before you ask her to date you. She likes to take things slow."

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Lucy," Jellal said, rising from his chair. "Please excuse me, I have a tutoring session with Miss Scarlet now."

After he left, there was silence for a few moments as everyone finished their food. Finally Gray piped up after everyone finished, clearing his throat.

"Do you think he knows that she's liked him since second grade?" he asked, chewing the last bite of his burger.

"Doubt it," Lucy replied with a smirk. Boy, was Jellal ever in for the shock of his life.

***

"Have you gone over the greek mythology unit yet? It is our biggest unit, and worth the most points," Erza said, tapping the outline and notes with her pencil.

"Ah, no. I haven't," he said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He wanted to look relaxed even though inside he was practically screaming at himself to just ask her out.

"Alright, then. We'll start with Eros and Psyche. It's one of the lesser known ones, so pay attention," Erza told him, her eyes flicking to his. His heart squeezed at her glance, and he nodded and clenched his teeth to not make a strangled noise.

As she told him the story, he listened with interest. Psyche was a princess, and a beautiful one at that. Her admirers decided to make pilgrimage to her instead of the goddess Aphrodite, so the goddess in rage commissions Eros to work her revenge. Upon seeing Psyche, Eros accidentally was stunned by her beauty and scratched himself with his arrow, which made him fall in love at first sight. Later, Psyche and Eros married at the wrath of Aphrodite.

"Are you listening, Jellal?" Erza asked, and Jellal looked into her eyes.

"Intently," he told her, and Erza flushed at the direct eye contact. Shaking her head softly, she turned her gaze back to the paper.

"I will now ask you some questions. What can we learn from this story?"

"Love knows no limits or bounds. Even if the gods themselves deny love, only the two in love can decide their own destiny," Jellal responded, and Erza looked up in surprise.

"That's right," she said, tipping her head to the side in interest. "Are you quite sure you need me to tutor you? You seem to know the topic well."

Jellal gulped. He couldn't mess up this time. She would either accept or deny his request, and if he never asked he would never know the answer.

"Erza," he said, using her name for the first time in front of her. She was always 'Miss Scarlet' to him, but when he used her real name, she knew there was something different about him.

"Yes?" she asked, peeking through her lashes at him. He reached to grasp her hand and lifted her up from her seat, holding her gaze all the while.

"If Eros and Psyche can have their love, even in the adversity that they faced...do you believe we might be able to have our own?" he asked, lifting the back of her hand and kissing it.

Erza was silent for a moment, and then she smiled. "Yes, I do believe so," she said, a smile on her face. She realized in that moment that he wasn't the small boy that fell in love with her in the third grade, and she was no longer the little girl who peeked at the good-looking boy behind the curtains of the theatre stage. They were a man and a woman now, which gave them all the more reason to love.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, his dark eyes looking lovingly into hers. The gaze gave him courage to do something that he hadn't done before-a sweet embrace.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek tenderly, knowing that maybe one day he might be courageous enough to kiss her lips. He wasn't a cowardly man, but he heeded Lucy's words. Erza liked to take things slow, and he was willing to go a turtle's pace if that meant he could be with the woman of his dreams.

Eros and Psyche might have had a mythological love of legends, but Jellal and Erza's was a true story that would be passed on for generations to come.


End file.
